


Spirk informed fix-it of Nero's fight with Jim.

by Perfect_Square



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ayel - Freeform, Fight Scene, James T. Kirk - Freeform, Other, christopher pike - Freeform, nero - Freeform, the violence is the same as the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Square/pseuds/Perfect_Square
Summary: My understanding of Nero is that he's too obsessed with his vengeance to really see the damage he's doing to people other than Spock. Therefore I did not agree with the notion that Nero was aware of killing Kirk's father. I thought that if his fight with Kirk was going to be personal, it was going to be about Kirk's relationship to Spock.





	1. Almost Verbatim + Reasonable For Canon Subtext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my most canon compliant and gay-censor compliant version of that fight scene given that background.

Nero locked eyes with James T. Kirk. 

The human leveled his phaser at him and called out, "Nero order your men to disable the drill or I will--"

Ayel, who had been standing outside of Kirk's vision, slammed his gun across James Kirk's face, knocking Kirk down onto his back. His arms flew over his head and Kirk's phaser slid off the platform into the pit below. Ayel kept his gun pointed at Kirk, as Nero sprinted towards his target. 

He stopped at Kirk's feet, regarding Kirk's supine form. Nero had pored over every file, every scrap of information he could find on the Vulcan known as 'Ambassador Spock' every day for the past 25 years. 

"I know your face from Earth's history." 

He picked Kirk up by his shirt, and threw him. He could have thrown him off, but he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt the man whom Vulcan's history referred to as "Spock's T'hy'la".

T'hy'la. It was a word the Romulans shared. Like a soulmate. A bond of the deepest friendship, or brotherhood, or romantic love. 

It burned him in his chest. After everything he'd done. After he'd tried to take everything from Spock like Spock had taken from him, and still, AND STILL his t'hy'la lived, while Nero's wife--the one he'd known--was dead and gone. 

He picked Kirk up again, and sucker punched him in his gut, his chest, his back. James T. Kirk fell again, crouching forward. Nero picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him back again to hit him, once, twice, three times to the face. James T. Kirk fell onto his back again, as he rolled onto a lower platform.

The great James T. Kirk lay gasping on the ground in defeat. Nero strode rapidly to kneel over him, and grasped him by the neck. 

"James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man." Nero laughed. "A great warrior." He pressed his hands hard into Kirk's neck, as if to punctuate the point that this James Kirk was not the same as the one from the universe he hailed from. "But that was a different life.... A life I will deprive you of."

The communications console went off. "Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship has been taken, the drill has been destroyed."

Nero screamed his enemy's name at the realization of his subterfuge, and again as he imagined the odds of destroying Earth now. He needed to destroy the federation to protect Romulus. He needed to kill Spock, or he would destroy everything he loved all over again.

He ran off to the command center, trusting Ayel to finish off the Vulcan's weak human t'hy'la. 


	2. Kirk's confrontation with Ayel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different way the confrontation with Ayel could have gone.

Kirk was lightheaded from oxygen deprivation but he only lay there for a few moments, before righting himself rapidly. He had to keep moving. The plan. He had to stick with the plan. He took a running jump for the same platform Nero had landed on, but he was not as fast or strong as the Romulan. His leap did not quite make it as far as he would have liked, and he landed arms bruising into the unforgiving metal as the rest of him dangled above the pit below. 

The other Romulan easily made the same leap and stood above him. 

Ayel looked down at Kirk. He finally spoke. 

"This is madness." 

Kirk looked up at the Romulan. What did he mean 'madness'? 

The Romulan lifted Kirk up by his shoulders and dropped him onto the platform. 

Jim shakily kept his footing, while he eyed the Romulan warily.

If the Romulan were a Klingon, Jim would have assumed that he wanted to kill Jim honorably--not hanging off of a ledge. But Jim did not think Romulans cared exactly how murder was accomplished. 

The Romulan dropped his gun. 

"I have no desire to kill you."

Jim relaxed his shoulders slightly. He had not been looking forward to another round of beatings. 

"Go. Your Captain, Christopher Pike, is beyond that hangar."

If Jim had not already known it was true, he would not have believed him. He did not know why the Romulan was helping him. 

But he did not have time to worry about it or ask. Jim picked up the gun and backed away, before turning and running towards his destination.


	3. Kirk rescues Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (slight/barely there alterations from the actual scenes) plus (reasonable subtext)

It felt wrong to leave an enemy agent behind him un-neutralized, even if the guy had saved his life, but there was no time to second guess. 

Kirk ran, ducking by doors, until he saw his destination. With any luck, most of the attention would be on Spock. Kirk peered in. 

A pale skinned humanoid was strapped to what appeared to be a medical bed, or some sort of torture bed. Kirk recognized Captain Pike's form, as well as a Romulan guard. 

He fiddled with the gun, thankful for his Starfleet Basic Xeno-Weaponry class. They may have been from 129 years into the future, but the basic user interface was the same. 

He switched the setting from kill to stun. 

Kirk stepped out into the open and with a well aimed shot took down Pike's guard. 

He rushed towards the Captain. 

Pike was out of it, but he heard the shot. It was the sound of a Romulan phaser. He tried to stir himself through the pain. What now, he wondered. 

Jim Kirk's face peered over him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused, as George Kirk's son began to undo his restraints.

"Following orders." 

Pike smiled fondly. He remembered that order. He had not believed he'd live to see it carried out. 

Then he saw them. 

He leaned forward, the pain in his body temporarily forgotten, grabbed Kirk's phaser, and shot twice. 

The two Romulans fell with a heavy thud. 

Pike collapsed back with a grunt. 

Kirk's mouth fell open and his eyebrows raised in shock, but he did not slow down undoing Pike's restraints. 

Once Jim had gotten him vertical, he turned on his communicator. 

"Enterprise now!" he yelled. 

Pike imagined, more than felt, the familiar tingle of the beam.

They were back on the Enterprise. To their left, transported apparently at the same time, was Spock. 

"Nice timing Scotty!" Kirk congratulated. 

Pike did not know, or frankly care at the moment, what the young man meant. 

Now that he was out of danger, the pain from the nerve damage inflicted by the Centaurian slug was killing him. Jim was supporting almost all of his weight. 

Several medical officers showed up and began examining him even as Kirk half carried him. 

"Jim" one of his senior medical staff, Leonard McCoy called out. 

"Bones" Kirk called back in what Pike assumed was a heartfelt reunion of friends. 

Marina, and another medical officer by the name of Thomas took him off of Kirk's hands. 

They propped him onto their shoulders and carried him towards a floating medical bed. Thank god. 

Somewhere off to his side he was aware of Kirk and Spock striding rapidly towards the bridge. 

Pike smiled to himself. The enterprise was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to that one guest who left me kudos on this. I literally would not have written this chapter without that shred of positive reinforcement. 
> 
> Also:  
> I did not realize how weird it is that Kirk says nice timing at Scotty on the transporter pad until I wrote this up. How did he know???  
> Did he feel the shock from the collision with the Jellyfish? Did his mind do a meldy thing with Spock's while they were in the transporter beam? Did he guess based on non-verbal cues in Spock's body language. 
> 
> Or was the nice timing just the fact that it took Scotty very little time to lock on them when every other time they got beamed in the movie they ended up having to stand around awkwardly waiting for the lock???
> 
> Probably the last one. Or you know it's a fourth wall break where Kirk is saying what the audience is feeling because nice timing indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hail them now." James Kirk ordered.

Chekov complied, and the hateful image of Nero overtook the view screen. The scene behind him was wreckage as the red matter altered local gravitational properties.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your ship is compromised. You are too close to the singularity to escape without assistance, which we will provide."

Spock let out a sharp intake of breath. He looked down and turned away, "Captain, what are you doing?" The truth was Spock knew what the Captain was doing. He could recite the regulations and he could almost feel the logic turning in his Captain's brain.

"We show them compassion. It may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that."

It was on Spock's tongue to admit that no, not really he did not like that. Not this time. But Nero began to speak before he'd opened his mouth.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times--I would rather die in agony than accept---" Nero's voice was cut off, by a phaser shot to his back. The blast was set to kill, as evidenced by the hole that formed in Nero's body. He had a moment of shock before his lifeless form fell.

Spock spun around to look at the view screen while Kirk stared stunned.

Ayel approached the view screen.

"We accept" he huffed. "Please beam us out of here."

Kirk cleared his throat as if to dislodge his surprise. He tapped a comm button, "Kirk to transporter room. Lock on and beam out the Romulans."

The transporter technician was surprised, but made to do so immediately.

Spock spoke up, "Captain. Compassion may be the logical approach, but that crew just perpetrated a genocide on my people."

Kirk looked at him sympathetically. He reached out for Spock's arm. "I'm sorry."

It was too late for Kirk to change his mind; the Romulans were already being beamed aboard. But then the Narada was a large ship with a large crew, and there was not much time.

Kirk snapped his attention to Chekov. "Will we have time to beam out all of the Romulans before we become trapped in the singularity's gravitational well?"

"I do not know Keptin. But we must go to Warp in 20 seconds or we will--"

Kirk cut him off, knowing how that sentence had to end. "Lock phasers on the enemy ship." Given the damage that the Romulan crew had wrought on this timeline, Kirk was not keen on risking them falling through another temporal anomaly.

"Belay that order." Spock countermanded, "If my postulations are correct, and we fire phasers onto the Narada, at our current position, we will be unable to escape the gravitational well."

Kirk nodded. Switching tacks, he ordered, "prepare to engage maximum warp"

Frankly, Spock was surprised he'd had the presence of mind to consider the ramifications of the phaser fire. He had been consumed by rage for Nero, and he wanted desperately to see Nero's ship destroyed.

Perhaps Nero's death had calmed him. Or perhaps he'd had a moment to remember what he still needed to protect aboard the Enterprise: the Vulcan elders and the cultural heritage of his father's people.

Chekov's voice piped up, "The Romulans are aboard sir."

"Punch it!" Kirk ordered.


End file.
